Une histoire de potintin
by Hisokaren
Summary: Maman... C’est quoi un potintin ? Songfic


**_Auteuse _**: Moua.

**_Titre _**: Une histoire de potintin.

**_Base _**: Harry Potter et « Ton ami c'est moi » de Toy Story lol.

**_Genre _**: **SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR Romance, Humour. Songfic. **

**_Rating _**: **K (bah quoi ? lol)**

**_Couple _**: **Harry-Draco**

**_Disclaimer _**: Appartiennent à JKR.

**_Statu _**: **OS** (très court pour une fois lol)

**_Résumé _**: Maman... C'est quoi un potintin ?

**_Note _**: Une fiction qui dormait profondément dans mon ordinateur depuis un bon moment. Je ne pensais pas la poster mais bon... Je l'aime bien finalement lol. J'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez. C'est très court (enfin... plus court que ce que je fais d'ordinaire lol) très simple et sans prétention lol.

**Kissouxxxx à ma béta Ishtar, qui fait et fera toujours un excellent boulot. Surtout avec une pro de l'orthographe comme moi mdr. **

**Ishtar : Je t'embrasse aussi ma chérie… C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire… et de te corriger ! lol**

Bonne lecture !

_**UNE HISTOIRE DE POTINTIN**_

Un matin comme on en voudrait tous les jours. Un beau jour du mois de Mai. Le ciel bleu. Les oiseaux piaillant gaiement en s'occupant de leurs plumes soyeuses et colorées. La nature verdoyante, ouverte, fraîche et apaisante.

Oui.

Un matin magnifique.

Un matin comme on en rêve souvent.

Et sur une terrasse en bois. Assises dans deux fauteuils à bascules. Deux silhouettes profitaient pleinement du chant matinal. Deux silhouettes appréciant chacune la présence de l'autre.

Le silence.

Juste la fumée s'échappant de deux cigares allumés et coincés entre leurs lèvres.

Puis une voix qui s'élève.

« Potter. »

L'une des silhouettes tourna la tête vers son compagnon et sourit.

« Quoi ? »

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Une bouffée du cigare, la fumée s'envola, un regard pétilla.

« À un bon petit-déjeuner. Des toasts, des œufs, du bacon, et du chocolat bien chaud... »

« Mouais, rien de bien excitant. »

« Vicieux. »

« Ventre sur pattes. »

Deux bouffées de cigares et de nouveau le silence, jusqu'à ce que...

« Malfoy. »

« Quoi ? »

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

« À nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Quand tu avais refusé mon amitié en première année. »

Un sourcil haussé lui répondit, avant que des épaules ne suivent le même mouvement.

« Bah, c'est vieux tout ça. C'est du passé. Tu étais un tout petit bonhomme arrogant, froid, médisant... bref ! Un parfait petit Serpentard snobinard dans toute sa splendeur quoi. »

« Mouais... »

La fumée tourbillonna encore.

« Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens de notre _première dispute _? »

« Bah ouais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Tu as perdu de ta verve Malfoy. »

« Ta gueule et réponds. »

« Mais j'ai répondu. »

« Tu es con ou c'est l'âge qui te ramollit le cerveau ? »

« 'Chais pas. Peut-être les deux qui sait ? »

« Idiot. »

« Vieille bique. »

« Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Parle. »

« Bon, bon. Je m'étais rendu sur la tour d'Astronomie ce soir-là parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir... »

_**Flash-back.**_

_Ton ami c'est moi_

_Tu sais_

_Je suis ton ami_

_Quand tout s'embrouille en vadrouille_

_Loin très loin de ton lit douillet_

_Rappelle-toi ce que ton vieux pote disait_

_Oui je suis ton ami_

_Oui je suis ton ami_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? »

« Je suis assis, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Arrête de raconter des conneries. »

« C'est toi qui me pose des questions stupides. »

Harry s'enferma dans un silence buté et tourna le dos au Serpentard blond qui lui lançait un regard perplexe.

« T'as pas l'air bien Potty. »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Appelle ça de la curiosité. »

« Garde ta curiosité pour toi. Tu me pourris déjà suffisamment la vie comme ça. »

La tempête se calma et les deux garçons furent à nouveaux envahis par la quiétude de la nuit. Draco soupira légèrement et se leva. Il s'avança jusqu'au muret face à lui et s'y accouda.

« J'ai une idée, dit-il en se retournant. Je propose que... »

Il se tut en se retrouvant face à un regard brillant fixé sur lui sous les rayons blafards de la lune et à une bouche entrouverte. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'as vu un zombie ? »

Harry sembla revenir à la réalité, et bénit la semi-obscurité qui dissimulait ses joues rouges. Il déglutit et répondit.

« Non, j'ai juste été attiré par deux jolies lunes. »

« Ta myopie te fait voir double Potty, déclara Draco avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe. »

« Si on veut... Bon, tu disais quoi avant de m'arracher à ma contemplation ? »

« J'ai une idée. »

« Tu sais utiliser ton cerveau ? C'est une première. »

« Si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne crois pas que tu réagirais autant à tout ce que je te dis. »

Un nouveau rougissement et Harry détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas ta langue qui me fait réagir Malfoy... »

Draco fut choqué par l'aveu et se demanda s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris. Puis avisant que c'était juste Potter et que ce dernier n'était pas capable de tels sous-entendus, il obliqua.

_Ton ami c'est moi_

_Tu sais_

_Je suis ton ami_

_Si t'as des soucis j'ai les mêmes aussi _

_Mais je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Pour toi_

_Tous les deux confondus comme les rennes dans le bois_

_Parce que je suis ton ami_

_C'est en moi_

_Je suis ton ami_

« Je disais donc que j'avais une idée. Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici et moi également. Alors on va se confesser tous les deux. »

« À qui ? »

« Et c'est moi qui n'ait pas de cerveau... »

« Oh... Tu songeais à... »

« Ouais. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« J'ai toujours apprécié la clarté innée avec laquelle tu t'exprimais, Potty. »

« Parce que, non, c'est tout. »

« J'apprécie deux fois plus. »

« Tu fais chier Malfoy. »

« As-tu envie de quelque chose ? »

« De toi. »

Un silence explosif et deux regards qui s'écarquillèrent simultanément. Harry se flagella mentalement pour sa bêtise. Tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien... L'impulsivité ne paie pas toujours.

Le silence s'épaissit et quand le Gryffondor osa relever les yeux, il vit le Serpentard s'apprêter à partir. Harry réagit au quart de tour et alors que Draco atteignait les escaliers de pierre, il le saisit fermement par le bras.

« Attends ! »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je me suis confessé, alors à ton tour. »

« Erreur, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici, alors je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. »

« Pas d'accord ! Si tu étais intelligent, tu aurais compris et fais le rapprochement. »

Deux lacs anthracites s'agrandirent encore et une respiration légèrement hachée se fit entendre.

« Alors nous sommes là pour les mêmes raisons. »

« Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire et l'incertitude me rend agressif, avoua Harry. »

« Moi je ne savais pas comment te le demander. Ils ont dû être fous de rage quand tu leur as annoncé. »

Le brun soupira et entraîna le blond près du muret. Il y assit le Serpentard et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

« Fous de rage n'est pas le terme approprié, à vrai dire. »

« Oh ? C'est pire ? »

« Annoncé non plus d'ailleurs... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Potter, tu ne leur as rien dit ? »

« C'est eux qui ont parlé, moi je me suis contenté d'acquiescer. »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement et ne me mens pas ou gare à tes fesses ! »

« Ben... j'ai dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était merveilleux. »

« Et ? »

« Ben là, ils ont commencé à s'exciter en disant que ma petite amie devait être mignonne, et qu'elle devait être fantastique et hors du commun pour avoir réussi à me capturer moi le Grand Harry Potter. Et c'était vrai à une chose près, que le _il_ a été changé en _elle_. »

« Potty... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire Malfoy. Que plus je retarde l'échéance plus la chute sera dure... Je le sais bien. Seulement. Seulement, j'ai la trouille. J'ai pas survécu à Voldemort pour mourir des mains de Ron et Hermione. »

« Potter, le mensonge n'est pas une bonne chose et ça va finir par te retomber dessus ! Je pense vraiment qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils l'apprennent par toi plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ne crois pas que ce soit facile d'annoncer à mes meilleurs potes que je sors avec toi. Et encore, leur annoncer que je suis gay n'est rien comparé au fait de leur dire que ma petite amie s'appelle Malfoy ! »

« La vérité, tu connais ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment le leur annoncer ! À moins d'être brutal et de leur dire : « **Il** me fait voler jusqu'au paradis. Quand **il** balance de haut en bas **il** fait monter le soleil et dans le ciel avec moi il se met à chanter ! Ce **il**, c'est Draco. Non, vous n'êtes pas sourds et je suis loin d'être suicidaire. » Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu n'aurais pas envie d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience Malfoy. »

« Et toi, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais le courage d'affronter tes amis pour moi. »

Harry posa son front contre celui de Draco et il frémit.

« _Y'a peut-être plus malin que moi ailleurs,_

_Plus fort, plus puissant aussi,_

_Mais je suis sûr que personne t'aimera,_

_Comme je le fais,_

_Toi et moi. _»

« Potter... tu dis vraiment des choses bizarres parfois. »

« La vérité te semble si étrange ? »

« Le feras-tu ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Mais le feras-tu ? »

« J'ai besoin d'être motivé... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais motiva son Gryffondor. Leurs souffles se perdirent entre leurs lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la raison. Chaque fois, leur baiser avait ce goût familier qui pourtant les chavirait toujours. Harry passa ses bras derrière la taille de Draco et le pressa contre lui.

« Ça y est ? Tu es motivé ? haleta le blond peu après. »

« Tu vas vraiment devoir y passer toute la nuit, répondit le brun avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau ballet ensorcelant. »

**Fin du Flash-back. **

« Ils ont finalement accepté notre relation. »

« Hum... Combien de fois Weasley s'est-il frappé la tête contre le mur déjà ? »

« Autant de fois qu'Hermione a répété « nonc'estpaspossible ». Au moins une bonne centaine de fois. »

« J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils sont tellement coordonnés. »

« Zabini et Parkinson n'ont pas été mieux. »

« Problème de compréhension tout simplement. »

« Hum. Si ma mémoire est bonne, Zabini a marché vingt-quatre heures d'affilées autour de Poudlard comme un zombie, et Parkinson s'était mise à invoquer les esprits pour ôter la malédiction qui s'était emparée de toi. »

« Tout simplement parce que c'était ce que je lui avais fait croire. »

Harry arrondit les yeux de stupeur.

« Alors tu veux dire que tu as menti ! »

« Non, j'ai simplement déformé la vérité. Nuance. »

« Sale fouine ! J'ai passé la moitié de l'année à fuir Pansy et ses grigris mystiques ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait endurer ? »

« Je me rends surtout compte que je t'ai fait suer. Ça m'a toujours excité de te voir transpirer. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Tricheur ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi repenses-tu à tout ça ? L'âge te rend mélancolique ou tu as peur d'être devenu sénile ? »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici, mis à part penser... »

Le silence ce fit de nouveau, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

« _Plus les années passent,_

_Plus on est solidaires,_

_C'est peut-être ça notre destinée,_

_En tout cas crois-moi._

_Je suis toujours là,_

_Car je suis ton ami. _»

Harry finit son cigare puis sourit tendrement.

« Malfoy tu dis vraiment des choses bizarres parfois... »

« Dad a raison Papa, les surprit une voix féminine. »

Harry et Draco se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour apercevoir une très jolie brune aux yeux clairs leur sourire, en tenant par la main un petit garçon aux boucles auburns et aux yeux noisettes. L'enfant fit un immense sourire à ses grand-pères puis s'élança joyeusement vers eux, embrassant Draco puis s'installant sur les genoux d'Harry. La jeune femme sourit tendrement, puis embrassa ses parents adoptifs avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son blond de père.

« Bonjours vous deux, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous irions mieux si tu ne nous avais pas abandonnés dans cet hospice pour les vieux, ronchonna Draco. »

« D'une, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés comme tu le dis, de deux ce n'est certainement pas un hospice pour les vieux ! C'est un hôpital tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable, et de trois, c'est bien fait pour vous ! »

« Capucine, s'indigna Draco alors qu'Harry pouffait de rire, comment oses-tu te moquer de nous ? »

« Je ne me moque pas de vous papa, je dis la vérité. C'est entièrement de votre faute si vous êtes coincés dans ces fauteuils. »

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est de la faute à ce vieux débris à côté de moi. »

« Rhééé ! Ne me traite pas de vieux débris, lança Harry. Je suis plus jeune que toi. »

« Nous avons le même âge Potter, répliqua Draco. »

« Peut-être chéri, mais tu es né avant moi, donc logiquement je suis le plus jeune. »

« Arrêtez de vous disputer ! intervint Capucine. Et puis franchement, vous trouvez que trente-huit ans, c'est vieux ? »

« De toute façon, je m'en fous parce que c'est de la faute à ton père si on est ici. »

« C'est toi qui a voulu monter réparer le toit ! répliqua Harry avec ferveur. »

« C'est toi qui a lâché l'échelle ! »

« Je n'aurais pas lâché l'échelle si tu n'avais pas trémoussé ton excitant petit arrière-train ! »

« Et moi je n'aurais pas... QUOI ? »

Draco et Capucine avaient crié en même temps. Harry avait arrondi les yeux sous l'aveu et détourné pudiquement le regard, avant de hausser les épaules. Justin, lui, regardait sa mère et ses deux grand-pères avec les yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les tenants et les aboutissants de la discussion, mais ça lui paraissait intéressant.

« Alors... Alors, j'ai un plâtre à ma superbe jambe parce que _Môssieur je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi_ matait mon cul ? »

Draco avait le regard étrangement pétillant et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Oui et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute si ton petit cul est si... déconcentrant. »

Draco éclata de rire alors que Capucine rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu n'es pas un pervers mais tu baves sur mon cul, ricana le blond les yeux pétillants de malice. »

« Parfaitement ! Je bave sur ton... »

« PAPAS ! coupa Capucine de honte. Un peu de tenue enfin ! Il y a une enfant avec nous je vous le rappelle ! »

« Voyons ma puce, roucoula Draco. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Dad fait un compliment vicieux à ton père. Et d'ailleurs Justin est trop jeune pour comprendre. N'est-ce pas mon poussin ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça avec un grand mouvement de la tête et Draco rit.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! lança Capucine. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ma chérie, fit Harry, faisant écarquiller les yeux de son époux et sourire sa fille. Même si ton père a un beau cul, je dirais même plus, un superbe, magnifique et extraordinaire popotin. Le plus beau de la terre entière à vrai dire. »

Draco éclata de rire alors que la jeune femme roulait des yeux, irritée. Ses pères étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

« Oui et bien la prochaine fois que vous jouerez les gogos danseurs et les voyeurs, vous éviterez de le faire pendant que l'un est sur une échelle et l'autre en train de la tenir ! Ça vous évitera une jambe cassée et un dos en miette espèces de pervers ! »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur alors que leur fille secouait la tête d'un air désespéré. Puis Justin, regardant alternativement ses grands-parents, descendit des genoux d'Harry et s'accrocha à la jupe de sa mère. Capucine baissa les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il retirait son pouce de sa bouche et demandait :

« Maman, c'est quoi un potintin ? »

« Comment ? s'exclama Capucine en arrondissant les yeux, alors que ses parents ricanaient. »

« Un potintin, maman ! C'est quoi ? Grand-pa Harry a dit que Grand-pa Draco avait un potintin es'traordinaire ! »

Capucine faillit s'étrangler alors que les deux hommes éclataient joyeusement de rire.

« Un po**po**tin mon ange, répondit Harry, c'est ce qui fait que j'aime ton grand-père. Et que des gens en aiment d'autres. »

« Ah... et 'des espèces de _pairs verts' _? C'est quoi ? »

« Et bien... ce sont les gens qui aiment les popotins mon ange. »

« Papa ! »

« Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité. Un peu éthérée mais avérée. »

Justin plissa les yeux, puis déclara : « Donc Grand-pa Harry est 'une espèce de _pair vert'_ qui aime Grand-pa Draco, parce que Grand-pa Draco a un es'traordinaire potintin ? »

Harry rougit. Draco explosa de rire. Capucine... Capucine s'étouffait presque.

« Ne m'aimerais-tu qu'à cause de mon _potintin_, Potter ? demanda le blond malicieux. »

Harry lui tira la langue et Draco rit de plus belle. Capucine poussait des soupirs désespérés et Justin regardait la scène avec attention. Puis, il sourit et se tourna vers sa mère manquant de la tuer car il dit :

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu aimes papa parce qu'il a un joli potintin maman ? »

**Épilogue **:

« Chérie ça va ? Tu es toute rouge. »

« Papa tu sais, Grand-pa Draco à dit que maman t'as épousé parce que tu as un potintin, non, un po**po**tin a'solument craquant ! »

« JUSTIN ! »

« Roh ! Mon fils est un homme maintenant ! »

« ADAM ! »

**-THE END-**

Mdr ! Un grand n'importe quoi lol... j'ai honte d'avoir osé poster ça. Mais en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a changé (pour une fois) de ce que j'écris d'habitude.

Un truc tout simplet et pas compliqué à lire lol (écrit en vingt minutes n.n)

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Merci !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
